


I love your smile

by chaza1908



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: Lena and Kara have been dating for a month and Lena is sleeping over after game night





	I love your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Request for ouat-pll-riverdale on Tumblr
> 
> All my stories are unbetaed so all mistakes are my own

**I love your smile**

**Fandom: Supergirl**

**Pairings: Supercorp**

**Characters: Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor**

 

Actions, "Dialogue",  _Thinking_

 

Lena POV

 

_Fire, Blood, Screaming, Crying, Laughing.....Lex_

"AGHHHHH" i wake up screaming  _wait where is kara_

 

Narrator POV

 

lena starts looking around the room looking for kara

 

"hey are you okay" kara says running out of the bathroom

 

"thank god your still here" lena says starting to calm down

 

"of course i am why wouldn't i be" kara says sitting next to lena

 

"it doesn't matter i just need a hug" lena says pulling kara into a hug

 

"hey come on come brush teeth"

 

"are you saying i have bad breath"

 

"no just come on"

 

10 minutes later

 

kara comes out of the kitchen carrying 2 pints of ice cream "we are going to watch cartoons and eat ice cream"

 

"thank you kara I love you"

 

"you said it"

 

"yeah is that ok"

 

"yeah haha its just i had a plan for the first time to say it"

 

"haha sorry to spoil your plan i just love you to much"

 

"i love you too lena"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end if you liked my work please consider buying me a coffee
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/chazaone


End file.
